Organization family
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: The organization enter earth and are found by me the self insert. Can i show them that darkness is not the way to happiness?
1. Friday, entrance

Crazy idea. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just me and borrowing my family's ownership. That's how it works right? Enjoy!!!

April 26, 2019

As soon as my mom, sister, and brother left the house and drove off, I did a little dance. Why I'm doing this you ask? Cause I'm going to be home alone for a few hours and I can do anything I like and eat what I like. I checked the clock. 4:42. Brilliant. Abby and Mom went to Abby's company party and they had dropped Izaac off with dad to go to a Braves game. So unless you count our dogs and tortoise, I was home alone and I can now watch anything on Netflix. Normally this is a issue, because no one likes what I like and I have to let my 6 year old brother and 10 year old sister argue on what to watch. I eagerly dropped my backpack and boots in my room and then settled on the couch, ready to continue the first episode of Umbrella Academy. After finishing the first episode and got halfway through the second I got hungry. So I got a box of Mac and cheese and checked the time. 6:42. Not bad but could be worse I suppose. I got out a pot to boil the water when I heard a thump and several people loudly talking from upstairs. Immediately I started to panic and formulate a half baked plan to figure out what on earth I'm going to do solve this. This is what I have: 1. Put the dogs in their kernels so they don't get in the way, 2. Grab my small baseball bat in case there were thieves in the room, and 3. Call the police or at least threaten to. I completed the first to steps with ease but as I got closer toy the toy room at the end of the hall I picked up on the conversation going on and it made me stop in my tracks.

" What do you mean none of us can open a portal back?"

" What I mean boss. The WTNW is closed off somehow and we're stuck wherever here is."

" Guys, I can't summon my sitar."

" Hey! I can't summon my kunais either!"

That led to more voices joining in making the conversation incoherent. I thought about what the strangers just said. Portal. WTNW? Sitar? Kunais? Those were all related to Kingdom Hearts Organization xiii! Nuts! That totally ruins step three of my plan! I was about to head back downstairs to rethink step three when the door opened to reveal xion staring at me curiously. With my painc levels rising, I lifted my bat like a baseball player ready to hit someone if they got close. One by one the other members turned to notice me, hopefully not seeing how terrified I am. Xemnas got to the door and moved xion to the side so he faced me alone. Nervous, I used what I heard and my wits to my advantage.

" Y'all are stuck in this world with no weapons or powers, so I suggest you do as I say or else!"

I stood straight and said hoping this wouldn't backfire. Xemnas looked me square in the eye.

"Or what?"

I inhaled deeply and said in the most confident way I could.

"Or I'm gonna call the cops, have them take all of you to jail and then you can never go home, now have I made myself clear?"

I expected Xemnas to do an evil laugh or knock me out and everyone would then leave to house or something. What actually happened was that before Xemnas answered, Xion jumped in front and said,

"Please don't do that, we didn't mean to end up in your house!"

Everyone's faces, even Xemnas', agreed with her statement. My fake confidence crumbled. I was never the intimidater. I was the quiet one trying to stay out problems that weren't mine. I sighed.

" Look. I'm not gonna call the cops. I'm just going to tell my parents about what just happened so when they come home they won't freak out. Then we can go downstairs, raid the fridge, do the best I can to explain the things I know and where you are. Deal?"

They nodded, though they probably didn't want anyone else to know. Understandable, but even though I'm home alone, I'm not going to have guests over and not let my parents stay in the dark. I headed to the stairs saying,

" Great. Just let me let the dogs out so they don't go crazy and we can get started."

Someone grabbed my shoulders. And forgetting that I had a bat in my hands, I quickly turned around hitting Xigbar hard in the leg. I apologized but he waved it off saying,

"What do you mean let the dogs out?"

Oh. Ohhhhhh! Xigbar must not like dogs or maybe Saix quickly I explained about my dogs Jag and Bentley and they soon relaxed. So I went downstairs, texting my parents along the way before I forgot. After letting the dogs out they ran up to check out the newcomers. I headed up too, and saw that the Orgy found my room. Nuts, now I'm going to be bombarded twice as many questions. However, the Orgy took it rather well, Xion had a few questions, and Zexion asked to borrow my world history and geography encyclopedias and they decided that it wasn't important. They were from a video game here, fine. They just guessed that's how I know things which they were right. They looked at the food choices and Xemnas through Saix, oh and Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia decided they weren't hungry and everyone got Mac and cheese with me. Since this is a new world, while we ate in the living room I also answered questions about this place. Zexion helped since he was reading about earth so I wasn't that bad. Demyx asked what were some good movies here, so I stopped Umbrella Academy and started playing some movies like Snow White and Care Bears (cuz I'm weird and Axel asked), and the last one we watched before we all fell asleep in the living room and fireplace room was Scooby doo where are, which is just four tv episodes together. I don't know what the Orgy thought about this, but I got the feeling that this was the start of an amazing adventure...

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!!!! Questions comments and concerns are welcome but no bad comments please! Laters!


	2. Satuerday, Target

Own nuthin but me! Enjoy!

Sunlight streamed in my room as I tiredly looked at my open window. I only closed my shutters when I changed because I don't use a nightlight but I'm scared of the dark. Darkness sometimes means death I'm sure no one from the organization mind... wait!!!! I remember falling asleep with Xion and Roxas on the couch, does that mean it was all a dream. I sat up and looked at my bookshelf. No, two of my four encyclopedias were still missing which meant they were still with Zexion. Which meant that they are here. I turned the wall with my dresser and looked down. Sure enough, Xion was sleeping there with an extra pillow and blanket. Silently, I walked over her to my dresser to grab my glasses so I can ya know actually see things not blurries. That's when I saw the note on my dresser. I grabbed that and my glasses and positioned myself on my bed. The note read:

_When you told us that the Organization xiii from Kingdom Hearts somehow ended up in our house we didn't believe you at first. Suprise, you were right. The leader of the group, Xemnas yes told us everything that happened. Daddy was proud of how brave you were. Despite what you told Izaac and Abby that we overheard about them being the villains they can stay. And maybe we can buy a larger house in Milton this summer so they can stay part of our family. I told him that on account that they will have to get more clothes other that the matching coats. So while I go to Logan's First Communion, y'all can go to Target. As you may have noticed the younger girl is with you. Xemnas and some others stayed downstairs, the other girl is with Abby, three others went with Izaac and the rest went back to the toy room. Love, Mommy._

I heard a yawn. Xion was up and I told her about the note. Then we pondered about the rooming arrangements. We knew where Larxene was cuz she was the only other girl in the group. So, for the guys we figured that Xemnas through Saix stayed downstairs, there was a 90% chance that Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were with Izaac and that left Luxord and Marluxia with the toy room. Well, we were mostly right. We got Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, Larxene (duh), Demyx, Marluxia, and Luxord right. Lexeaus (did I spell that right?) and Zexion were with Izaac and Demyx and Axel and Roxas also went to the toy room. The toy room and downstairs people were asleep still and everyone else was up and knew about the upcoming trip. So we did what we did every weekend morning. We got the remote and started watching Netflix cartoons. It took awhile to decide but in the end Carmen SanDiego won.

That got the people downstairs up rather quickly. However, they took a quick like into Carmen, Vexen especially which kinda had me and everyone else worried. After a few more episodes, we all ate and my dad siblings and I got dressed. Which left one tiny problem: waking up the last of the Organization. We all came up with creative ideas (I thought we could use the google there and play Let It Go really loud), but in the end Izaac convinced all of us to let him do his. Five minutes later we heard yelling and Izaac laughing like a maniac. He came up with the idea to lick everyone that was upstairs. A minute later they all came down with murderous face, save Izaac who was now crying and laughing at the same time. Soon after, we headed out the door since we didn't have a large enough car and headed to Target to get more variety of clothes for the newest addition of our family.

After a few minutes and Izaac's endless complaints we made it. All the guys went to the guys section which left us sophisticated ladies to ourselves. We didn't take that long, so I texted Daddy if we could go ahead and check out since I brought my money. He said sure and we ended up looking at the toys when we finished. By noon the guys were finally done, so we went to our favorite Mexican restaurant and ended that meal with some Yogli Mogli. We would've headed home if Izaac didn't convince Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and strangely Saix to take us to the park at Addison elementary. We stayed there until 6 and then went to O'Charley's for dinner.

At home, we all got on our pjs and watched the live action Beauty and the Beast before heading to our "rooms". With the promise that we won't let Izaac wake up people tomorrow we went to sleep.

Woooo! Chapter deux done! Chapter trois coming soon!!!! Laters!!!!


End file.
